


A Fire Lord and His Fire Lilies

by astromirage



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fire Nation Lore (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hair Braiding, M/M, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: It's Zuko's first Fire Lily Festival since becoming Fire Lord.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 403





	A Fire Lord and His Fire Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [two dozen roses sitting in the backseat couldn't compare to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873583) by [overcomewithlongingfora_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomewithlongingfora_girl/pseuds/overcomewithlongingfora_girl). 



> This was inspired by overcomewithlongingfora_girl's fanfic "two dozen roses sitting in the back seat couldn't compare to you" which I found really cute and it was amazing!! I really liked the of Fire Lilies meaning love and what not!!!

Zuko smiles as Sokka gently braids Zuko's flowing black locks. He gently pulls the stems of Fire Lilies through the braid, the red popping against the dark hair. 

"How did you learn how to braid?" Zuko asks, lining his under eyes thinly with red paint. 

"It comes with the territory of being a big brother." He says, finishing the placement of the flowers, Zuko's hair is absolutely brimming with Fire Lilies in a beautiful, ethereal way, not a messy, mishap type of way. 

Zuko frowns and sets down the brush he was using. 

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to offend." 

"No, it's okay. I hope one day I can braid Azula's hair like this. She's getting a lot better, she's actually happy to see me nowadays." 

Sokka smiles and tucks a baby hair behind Zuko's ear. His finger bumps against the fire opal earrings that hung on both of his ears. 

"I'm glad, I'm so glad she's getting the help she needs." 

As Zuko turns around, Sokka's eyes soften and he melts. The two men look away quickly, the Fire Lord stands up swiftly, hiding his blushing cheeks, his formal outfit swaying behind him. 

"Now let's go, everyone is waiting." Zuko says, walking out to the main common area. 

Toph jumps up as soon as she feels the two walk in. 

"Sparky!" she runs and jumps into his arms. 

"Hi Toph!" Zuko replies, taking a flower and sticking it behind her ear. "Are you excited?" he asks quietly. 

"Well, I can't really see anything but I'm excited for the food!" she responds softly but happily. 

Zuko smiles and turns back to the group. 

"Who's ready for the Fire Lily Festival?!" Aang shouts as Toph asks to be let down. 

Zuko smiles and looks at Katara and Aang holding hands. "Then let's go." he says, walking out the door of his palace, pleasantly surprised that no one is waiting for him. 

"Welcome to the Fire Nation's Fire Lily Festival." Zuko says, smiling brightly. "It was my favorite thing as a child. It's my first one since becoming Fire Lord." 

Katara sets a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It looks amazing Zuko. I can't wait to see everything!" 

Sokka gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Aang says something about a field of flowers and they watch as Toph runs off to the field of Fire Lilies. Zuko and Sokka talk quietly between themselves and Sokka looks around as many people gape at their leader walking around the festival. Some give him smiles, others a knowing look. He brushes these off as Zuko doesn't seem to be bothered. 

Zuko happily sits next to Toph in a clearing in the field, telling her about what the flowers mean and setting one in her hand to feel. He tells her to keep the meaning of the flowers between themselves, he has something special planned. Toph listens and agrees as she twirls the flower between her fingers, gently feeling the petals. He begins plucking a few of the flowers from their stems, making sure they're healthy enough. He takes them back over to Sokka, who is sitting at a table with Katara and Aang. He ties the flowers together to make a small bouquet shape and tucks in behind Sokka's ear. 

"There you go." Zuko states simply, watching Sokka burn bright with blush. 

"Thank you." he coughs, looking away. 

Toph runs back over to the table with an armful of flowers. She pops them all down, making them scatter. 

"Sparky, put some of these in my hair please!" 

Zuko smiles and takes another good look at Sokka. "Sure thing." 

-

Toph ends up looking like she rolled around in the field, if she could see, she would still love it. Katara and Aang pull Toph off to get food, which leaves the two men alone again at the table. Sokka tries not to be disturbed by how many people were staring at them. 

"Do you like the festival?" Zuko asks Sokka, who is currently looking at a flower placed in his palm. 

He looks up and smiles a bright, happy smile. "I do, I really like replacing my bad Fire Nation memories with ones like these." 

"I'm so glad you like it. I wanted to make it good for everyone." He says, clutching the necklace he has in his pocket. 

Sokka reaches, offering his hand, which Zuko takes after staring at it confusedly for a few seconds. "You don't have to worry about making it good for us. If you did it, we're gonna love it." 

"Hey buddy, why's everyone staring at us?" 

Zuko looks around to confirm, in fact, many people were just staring at the two. He blushes and begins nervously messing with the stray flowers. 

"Uh, well, here in the Fire Nation, Fire Lilies mean courtship, prospective romance or betrothal." Zuko mutters, picking up a singular flower carefully. 

"They- why didn't you tell me?"

"I was nervous you'd stop doing my hair, or you'd decide not to come." 

"That's ridiculous Zuko, I'm your friend, I wouldn't just not come because of something like that."

Zuko laughs softly and tightens his grip on Sokka's hand. 

"To be more clear," Zuko begins again, "When two people wear flowers given by the other person, it means they're dedicated to each other." He looks down at the table

"Oh." Sokka deadpans, letting the flower drop from his palm. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you, you deserved to know." he apologizes trying to take his hand from Sokka's. 

When Sokka grasps tighter onto his hand instead of letting go, he meets Sokka's eyes. He's smiling and blushing wildly. 

"Don't apologize." He stands up, moving to kneel in front of the man, he takes the biggest flower on the table and presents it to the Fire Lord. "I want to be dedicated to you. I thought that was obvious when I braided your hair, or brought you tea, or spent every waking moment with you, but if it wasn't, I think this," he moves the flower closer to Zuko "is obvious." 

Zuko looks at the flower in front of him, he fishes the necklace from his pocket, it's Fire Opal, just like the earrings Sokka admired every time he was Zuko. 

"I want to be dedicated to you as well." 

Sokka gives him the flower and picks up the betrothal necklace, carved with a boomerang in front of a singular flame. 

"I know that in your culture, this necklace shows that you're spoken for. I know that we haven't even started dating but I want everyone who sees you to know that we're together." 

"Would you put it on for me?" 

Zuko nods, picking up the necklace as Sokka turns, moving his hair out of the way. 

"Katara helped me make this." he notes, clicking it closed. 

"I'll have to thank he- wait did she know you were gonna ask me out?!"

Zuko chuckles and moves his hair back in place. "Everyone did, just not you. I even asked your dad." 

"Oh god." he groans, touching the Opal delicately. 

Sokka stands up to Zuko's sitting height and sets a caring hand on his cheek. He closes in, Zuko stunned but placing his hands on his waist. Their lips slot together perfectly and slowly until it divulges into a faster, more charged kiss. 

"I like you, a lot, like a lot a lot." Sokka mumbles before kissing him again. 

"I like you a lot too." Zuko smiles, standing up, snaking his arms around Sokka's body.


End file.
